


Will you come back?

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji told Serena that he'd come back to see her during his time away from Academia, only as the years past she doesn't hear anything from him. Did he lie about wanting to see her again?</p><p>Written for ARC V Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you come back?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryouga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouga/gifts).



> For tumblr user ryouqa (My apologies for this being so late)  
> They wanted Serena/Reiji with a theme of childhood friends turned lovers.
> 
> I hope I did it justice and I hope the characters aren't too ooc.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.
> 
> Note: Set in an AU verse that's just described as no side dimensions/war

“So, I heard after today your father’s sending you away.”

“You heard right.” Reiji said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

“That sucks, I thought you were going to stay here longer.” Serena made a small pout, but quickly hid it when he looked up.

“What? Are you saying you want me to stay here? You told me I was annoying.”

“Well you are.” She jumped off his bed and started looking through his things. Maybe there was something that she could distract herself with for a few minutes.

“You’re not making any sense. You realize that?”

“S-Shut up!” She turned around, so fast that the end of ponytail whipped her cheek. “See! You’re being annoying right now!”

Reiji sighed and closed his book.

“So what is it, am I annoying, or am I not?”

“You’re annoying.”

“But you spend enough time with me, so it can’t be that bad.”

Serena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“You’re the only person I can…” she paused for a second, thinking of the right word, “tolerate. You’re the only person I can tolerate on this island.”

“Hm, I’ve never seen you try to talk to others, maybe that’s the problem.”  
“That’s not the point!” She glared at him, but the facade soon faded. “So how long will you be gone?”

“Well, I haven’t been given an exact time,” he pushed his glasses up as though he was trying to seem like he was thinking about something. “But father has mentioned something about when I turn 18, I have a choice to make. Maybe it’s if I want to come back here or not.”

“Oh. I see.” Serena sounded disheartened, as though someone had told her everything she owned was stolen.

“It could be longer you know. Only five years, and I’m sure I can make trips back here if I ask. Maybe.”

“Do whatever you want.” She said, trying to act as uncaring as she could. But it wasn’t the easiest thing to hide, because hearing that he’d at least try to come back, even if it wasn’t just for her made her, happy.

\---

Reiji left. One year passed. Then two, and three, and four. Each year she asked her teachers if they were aware of the Professor's son being on the island, but her questions were always meant with blatant ignorance or could simply not be answered. When six years passed and there was still no sign of him, she figured it was for a reason.

‘He never wanted to see me again.’

Thinking that made her heart ache. She felt just as she had when she said goodbye to him. Maybe that’s why she held on to the thought that he’d come back after so many years. But she knew she had to face that truth. He was gone, and had probably already forgotten her too.

Admitting that brought her thoughts back to her childhood. How Reiji was the only one she’d willingly to be with at anytime. Up until then she never noticed it. Why was that? She could have been with her classmates but instead she gave all her time to be with him.

Maybe it was because he was the Professor's son. No, she wasn’t even aware of that for a good amount of the times she knew him. Maybe it was his looks, or his smarts, but that wasn’t too appealing to her either. So why did she miss him so much?

Did she-? She hated to admit it. DId she love him?

\---

“Pick a city Miss. You’re holding up the others.”

Serena stared blankly at a map of the world. Dotted over it were cities with little lights to make them more apparent. At one point of time she knew what that meant, but now it was just, ‘Something something, a city to spread your influence on.’. Or something like that. She yawned.

“Can you just name some off, and have me pick that way?” A man beside her, nodding as he glanced back at the tablet he held.

“Of course.” He scrolled through his list and started reading off names and small descriptions of them.

“Heartland, a city known for its festive nature. A fairly populated place, best suited for those with ‘people skills’. Neo Domino, a city known for motorcycle racing. It’s separated by lower and higher class, best suited for those who can easily adapt to different situations and people.” He paused. “Oh, we have an opening in Maimi-” Serena instantly stopped him.

“I’ll take it.”

“But don’t you want to at least know-?”

“Nope, not needed. I’ll take it.”

“Well alright then.” He entered a few things and a light on the map went out. “Go to your room and pack. You’ll be relocated in the morning.”

‘Why did I take that one?’ She questioned herself as she packed up her belongings. ‘Unless it’s because…’ She set down her bag and stared aimlessly out the window. She knew why. That’s where he was, or at least she hoped that.

She thought she gave up on him, but still she held on the the thought that he’d come back to see her. She smiled a little and went back to packing.

“Maybe I’ll be the one coming to him instead.”

\---

As was planned she was in the city within the next day, and had living conditions already made up.

“One bedroom, one bath, and a kitchen. Enough to live comfortably.” The man from the day before said tonelessly. “Everything else is provided for you, but you're still expected to find work.”

“Yeah yeah.” Serena looked around the room waiting for him to leave. When he finally did she walked into her room and threw herself on the bed.

“About time.” She grabbed a pillow and set her shin on it. “Now what?”

She wasn’t expected to do anything more now, and she had a month to find some type of work. Maybe she could walk around the city and see if there was anything she could do. At least she wouldn’t be in her room all day.

A phone rang next to her. She looked at it curiously and sat up.

Who could it be? Probably someone at Academia making sure she had actually arrived and not tried to have run. That was surely it.

She picked it up and paused.

“Hello?”

“Hello Serena, glad to hear your voice again.” She almost dropped it.

“Reiji? What? How? How did you get this number? How did you know?” The words fell out of her mouth faster than she could think. There was a slight chuckle on the other side of the line.

“I think you forgot who I am. But that’s not important right now…” He trailed off, letting Serena get her bearings back.

“So, if you have my number, and you know why I’m here, I’m going to guess you have a reason that you called me.” There was a pause.

“Yes, you’re right there. But it’s a really petty matter, so if you’re busy, I can just hang up now.”

So he just called to say hi and hang up?

“No, I’m not busy at all. What is it?”

“Still so curious, some things don’t change.” She felt her cheeks burn a little as though he was trying to insult her.

He continued, “Well, what I wanted to ask was if you are willing to occupy me to an event.”

“What type of ‘event’ do you mean.” Really it sounded like he was lowkey asking her for a date, but that didn’t sound like him.

“Well, it’s a charity event my company does about every year.”

“And you’re...inviting me? You know I just got here right?”

“I’m very aware of that. So is it a yes or no?”

“When is it?"

“Tomorrow night. And don’t worry, I can easily help you get anything you need.”

“Well I guess if you’re help me...Sure. I’ll go.” Good, a reason to talk to him, and maybe she could find a time to have him explain why he never came back to her.

“Alright, someone will be there to get you at four tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, you still like the color yellow, right?”

\---

And just as he said. Four o’clock came the next day and someone was outside her door holding up something on a hanger and covered with plastic.

“Here you are miss.” They handed her it and also gave her a box. “To go with it. If you need anything else I’ll be here to help.” Serena picked at the items and they spoke up again. “Mr. Akaba wants you to leave here by five. Will that be enough time.”

She blindly nodded and went to her room, leaving the stranger in the doorway.

On the hanger was a dress. Yellow. She wasn’t sure if she should have been surprised that he remembered that, or the fact that it seemed to fit almost too perfectly. But she figured that if he could find out where she lived it wasn’t to hard for him to look at records either. Still, it was weird to her.

She opened the box, and not to much surprise were some shoes.

“Wow, he really did handle everything.” She said to herself. She looked at a mirror and admired herself. She wasn't sure if she thought she looked fancy, or just pretty, considering she hadn't wore anything else besides her school uniform. But she liked how she looked, no matter what.

She looked at a nearby clock and got up.

“Are you ready miss?” She nodded to the stranger who was still standing by her front door.

The ride seemed short. Maybe it had to to how unfamiliar she was with everything.

The car stopped in front of what could be described as a large office building. On top of it was the word LEO written in large metal illuminated letters. Obviously this was the company Reiji had taken over from his father. Inside, things seemed more welcoming, though it was probably because the people who were working. They seemed to make the mood more, happy.

Serena felt a pang of jealously start to rise in her chest. She didn’t know where it came from though. Was it because it felt as though they were happy directly because of him? She didn’t have an answer to that. Maybe she just wanted a reason to be bitter.

But that feeling seemed to melt away when she finally saw him.

He was standing at the head of the room, acting as though he was looking for something. Or maybe, someone.

“Ah, Serena,” he said when he finally spotted her. “I’m happy you decided to come.”

He sounded so formal when he said that. She made a twisted face for a second before changing it too look more appealing.

“Um, sure. I’m happy you invited me.” She smiled. ‘Not like I could say no…’

He grabbed her hand.

“Follow me. You’ll be sitting by me tonight. And oh, don’t worry about anything either. Act like this is a normal meal to you.”

“Alright?” She said confused as she walked besides him.

\---

She figured out why he told her to act like it was just a normal dinner. The entire night was nothing more than business talking. Just men in suits talking to other men in suits about stuff like money and who knows what. It was the same with him too. All Reiji did was talk, and talk, and talk.

It was boring to her and disappointing too. She was really hoping that it could have been the perfect time to confront him about not visiting her. But that wasn’t the case. Just business talk.

When it was done, he offered to take her home. Maybe she would still get a moment to talk to him, even just a small one.

They ended up riding in a limo together, at Reiji’s request. She didn’t complain about that.

“So, how have your last few years been at Academia?” He asked, trying to start some kind of conversation.”

“It’s been okay. I mean, I did learn what I wanted from there, so it’s not like anything was wrong.” He nodded.

“I read you were top of your class. That’s true, right?”

“Oh, yeah, that's it. I never really thought about it as an accomplishment though.” She ran her hand nervously through her hair. Did he just, compliment her?

“Well, call it what you will, I do think that deserves some type of recognition. Being at the top is not an easy thing to do.”

“Well if you just listen and follow what is done, it’s not that hard.”

“Of course. You have a point.” The car went silent.

“Hm, so, what about you? I don’t know anything about what has happened to you since you...left.” Saying that brought a sad feeling in her.

“Well, after I left I was in my mother’s care where she showed me how to run a company. And then from that, I was shown various other things. Really boring after awhile. But then at 18, my mother gave me this portion of the company to run and it’s only been improving since.” Serena looked down. Of course, only work.

“How fun, I guess. At least you made your goal.”

“Yeah, that’s a way to put it.”

“So is that why you never came back?” The question just slipped out of her mouth. He looked at her from under the ridge of his glasses.

“Yes, that’s why. Mostly.”

“Mostly? What do you mean by mostly? You promised you’d come to see me again.” She felt some tears start to gather in her eyes. No, she wasn’t going to cry over something like this.

“I mean mostly as in as soon as I got here, I was forbidden to go back to Academia.”

“So! You couldn’t have written something and had a teacher give it to me? Or just a message? Just something so I wouldn't have had to wait for you?”

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t an option for me.”

“I waited, so long to see you again. Every morning I hoped to wake up, and here you were waiting for me. I was so stupid to think that.” She clenched her fists. Why was she saying so much? She sounded so weak.

“I didn’t know that. I would have tried even more then.” Reiji seemed surprised by what she was saying, but for the moment, she didn’t catch it.

“What about after you turned 18? You could have done something then.” He shook his head.

“No, sadly, even after 18 I had to obey that rule, otherwise my parents would have disowned me.”

“So you weren’t willing to do anything.” She smiled. Only it was broken, as though she was going to lose her composure at any second. “I understand.”

“I don’t think you do.” He said calmly. “How do you think you got here? Because, despite me being allowed in Academia I still have the ability to influence it. That’s why there’s was an opening, just as you were up to choose a city. That’s why. That’s why I knew your number and where to find you.” She stared at him for a minute and blinked.

“You mean that? Really?”

“Yes, I do. I wanted to see my friend again. And when you made your choice, I knew you thought the same.”

She felt a tear run down her cheek. Street lights illuminated the back seat every few seconds. To her, his face seemed so kind, and his eyes seemed to tell her that everything he said was the truth.

“Reiji!” She threw her arms around him and started to kiss him.

At first, he seemed to show just the smallest hesitation but soon started to kiss her back. When they parted the air around them seemed light and carefree.

“Reiji, I love you.”

“I love you too, Serena.”


End file.
